transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Board Archive December 2029
Autobot Message: 3/94 Posted Author Hell and Back Again Mon Dec 01 Silverbolt ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Spinny, No spinny. Silverbolt, with fresh repairs evident all over and what looks like some sort of temporary patch over the middle of his chest; the Orion Pax' medical ward is in the background.) "While the Decepticons and other enemy forces were busy at Delta Parvenu Ten, we figured no one would notice a couple of Aerialbots out gathering more detailed information on that place Red Alert first reported on, on grounds of its danger to Autobots and others and the possibility of," slight grimace, "future journeys. At Red Alert's insistence, Fireflight, Slingshot, and I underwent thorough examinations before the trip and will report for multiple post-mission examinations in the next few cycles; Red Alert also accompanied us as the most experienced available guide, and to monitor us for any sign of," he frowns in the brief pause, "'hollowing' effects. Skydive, Air Raid, I'm sorry you two weren't on the roster, but we couldn't risk Superion turning as some mechanisms have." Silverbolt looks down at his patched chest damage before continuing, "Whatever any of you think about Red Alert, never doubt his courage. He tried to describe that place in his initial report, and again as we planned this mission, but nothing could have prepared us for seeing it with our own sensors - and he volunteered to go back in there with us. We found the path to the temple itself clear enough for a shuttle, but the temple and pool are close quarters, most bots would need to go in on foot. The pool contents remain unidentified, but don't seem to do any damage though the stuff can cling for a few millicycles. Through the pool..." Silverbolt pauses again, "As Red Alert reported, it's not like any planet, or any place recorded in the universe. The ground and the atmosphere both can catch fire with little to no warning, or when - but you need maps and estimates of hostile forces. The ground is uneven, we came out on one of several cliffs overlooking a large flat plain. Red Alert and Fireflight both ran detailed scans, and between them we should have good records of the area. As for potential hostiles, we saw on another cliff a techno-organic creature resembling the 'dragon' species we've encountered in several other places. We only saw one specimen, so we don't know how many there may be or whether this one was typical for the local breed, but this one looked like it could bite a typical Cybertronian arm right off and probably enjoy it as a snack. It appeared to be in a rest cycle, allowing Fireflight to scan an army of thousands, apparently practicing marching on the plain. All identical, all much like the 'Fallen' in style and coloring, all in perfect unison - we don't know if they even have independent processors or if they're just extensions. They didn't react at all when the Fallen spotted us." Silverbolt looks off to the side a moment before resuming, "What you need to know. At least in that place, he can spark lightning over a large enough area to hit all of us at once, and hit hard. He also blasted me with something... it looked like a high-energy flame, hit hard enough to knock me flat on my wings, and it felt like it was burning my circuitry and siphoning power from the surrounding systems. He said I 'wouldn't go unscarred,' and it did feel like something inside was broken or missing." He holds up a hand, "Thanks again to Red Alert, repair bots were on call and waiting when we retreated. No, we weren't followed, and Crash's diagnostics show that while some of my repairs are going to take some time, I and everyone else who went can be repaired in full, and none of us are 'hollow' in the sense Security is using the term." He looks down at his patched chest and frowns again, "My apologies to all who were concerned otherwise, and Crash and Skydive have made a patch to prevent recurrence of the initial corollary neural malfunctions." He tries, but his grin is a pale imitation of the usual, "I may have a few parts out, but I'm still all here." (No Silverbolt. Spinny!) Autobot Message: 3/95 Posted Author Hell And Back Addendum Mon Dec 01 Silverbolt ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Access limited to Rank 5+ and all Medical personnel.) Text/datafeed: Silverbolt's pre- and post-mission medical exams show that the blast to his chest destroyed personality filters, transformation cog, and other parts vital to Superion's formation. All can be replaced, but must be fabricated; Superion cannot be formed until the parts are made and installed, which may take up to a week. All four Autobots on the mission received electrical burns, and Red Alert also had severe thermal burns, but all are expected to return to full individual functionality within a few days. For the Rank 5+, there are two sets of data scans, Fireflight's from mid-air and Red Alert's from the ground, showing the area around the temple as well as that on the hellish side of the pool. Autobot Message: 3/96 Posted Author Matrix Research Mon Dec 01 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text only report from Red Alert. He likes text-only. It doesn't show how twitchy he gets: A team consisting of Lightspeed, Andi Lassiter, Apocryphacius, Sam No-Last-Name-Given, and myself investigated the libraries in Crystal City, hoping that by researching the Matrix's past, we could gain some hint as to where it might be in the present. Of interest, there have apparently been, over the years, numerous attempts to recreate the Matrix. Most of them are documented as failures, although occasionally some of the research proved useful in other directions. Sam No-Last-Name-Given, Apocryphacius, and Lightspeed all found references to failed replication attempts, but Sam also found a reference to one replication attempt about a million years ago with inconclusive results - we seem to have the beginnings of a trestise, but incomplete information. Lightspeed's report also had the added note, 'No where near the success of Bakrane,' with no indication of what Bakrane was. It was suggested that it could be a location, a name for another Matrix, or even another name for the Matrix itself. The reference that Lightspeed found dated to about 750,000 years ago. Finally, Andi Lassiter was able to dig up several references to something referred to as the Matrix of Fear, or Fear Matrix. All of these references are fairly recent - within the last 500,000 years. They are also all extremely vague, and give no indication of origin. For the most part, the outing seemed to raise more questions than it answered, and I was forced to return earlier than I wished for a medical check-in. Fortunately, that gave me chance to study the codex recovered by Clutch last night. The results were... very surprising, especially in light of tonight's research. It would appear that the codex provides the co-ordinates to a planet called Bakrane. Autobots, we have our next search location. Keep in mind that both the Decepticons and the Hollow Men have copies of the codex, and I have no doubt that they have the capability to decode it. What they might not have is the other information we discovered tonight. Either way, consider everything in this report currently not cleared for unsecure frequencies. Just because the others will probably decode parts of what we have does not mean we should make it easy for them, after all. Respectfully/Very Respectfully, Red Alert Autobot Message: 3/97 Posted Author For those about to rock... Tue Dec 02 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ~Autobot Spinny turns into Junkion Spinny and then blips out~ Monstereo appears on screen recording this message from the bridge of the old Ark base. He's standing next to a flag mounted on a simple flagpole. There seems to be lots of words written on it. "Alrighty then. Oh say can you see? That terribly mysterious Hobo made one of his terribly mysterious Earth broadband poems heard. I quickly deduced it's meaning and took an all expenses paid trip to Chicago courtesy of KNUJ. We've got it all on KNUJ. So I snooped around Chicago and not very long into my search I located this very out-of-place flag. It has a very long winded message on it. No sooner had I discovered it than a really uncool ride showed up flying through the sky right for me. It looked like nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomache, and diarhea. It was on fire in places and had ew icky yuck robot corpses tied onto it all over. And it parked right in front of me. And this Seeker came out and just demanded the flag. How rude, not even a Bah weep granah weep nini bong or anything. I figured if a Seeker is riding in something that ugly and in public no less, this flag must be important... so I said nuh uh no way Jose. And he freeze-gun zapped me, looked at it, then took off in his flying embarrassment again. But yay, I'm alive and thawed out. Rejoice, those who care. So here it is, the flag with the words. Here, in the Ye Olde Arke Base...ee. Have a gander, maybe you can figure out why it was so important. Until next time, this is your old pal the Cribkeeper saying ghoulbye! Ee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-heeeee." ~Junkion Spinny with the Tales From The Crypt music playing.... Autobot Spinny~ Autobot Message: 3/98 Posted Author AN IC REPORT Wed Dec 03 Hazard ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Who the blazes is this guy? Oh.. it's Hazard. "Autobot Engineer Hazard reporting from the medical bay of the Orion Pax. Having briefed myself on some of the discoveries Red Alert and Lightspeed had made earlier, I decided to accompany the science team to the surface of BAKRANE. We had reason to believe it contained an outpost that long ago had experimented with Matrix technology." "Primus, were we right. We found the outpost and well..." he shudders, "I'll just play the hologram back for you. We found it in the central research center of the outpost." >>> The hologram continues: "I am Stratulus, of Autobot Outpost 405Z -- a defense strategist -- oh, Primus -- they tried to duplicZZZCCXXXXZZZKKKut it failed -- it FAILED -- they created... two... two horriZZZZZXXXXXXXZZZZZZtraitorous dog Maxitran -- took one of them, the, the, the one of fear, said something about the planet Brynner, and left us to rotXXXCCCXXXXXXjust a few of us left now, and I think I'm the only sane one -- this /thing/, it /feeds/ on haXXXZZZZZZZZhear them coming -- NO -- NO!!!" The hologram's death is then reenacted, the recorder having been running as he was shot to death. Its routine over, it disappears <<< Hazard returns to the report screen, "I think we have our next clue." he frowns, "Of course, it is almost certain that the Decepticons saw this same message, and Shockwave certainly isn't one to miss something this obvious." Autobot Message: 3/99 Posted Author AN IC REPORT (2) Wed Dec 03 Hazard ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hazard continues, "In the room the hologram was protecting -- the central research dome -- we found. Well... it LOOKED like the Matrix. But it wasn't. I'll let others fill in their own stories, but it SEETHED with hatred, made Autobot turn against Autobot and Decepticon against Decepticon. It blasted Shockwave nearly to atoms when he tried to grab it! Clearly this isn't the Matrix we were looking for. Those of us who were still sane managed to pull the others to safety. Once back on board the Orion Pax Kup used the ship's cannon to destroy the outpost from orbit." Hazard's optics narrow, "Unfortunately the Decepticons had escaped by that time... but destroying the output -- and the Matrix -- was the only recourse available. Even now, I still feel LINGERING after-effects. If anyone else is having similar problems or just needs repairs, I will remain stationed in the medcial bay, running some diagnostics." "Hazard out!" Autobot Message: 3/100 Posted Author Additional Report (Bakrane Inciden Wed Dec 03 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert appears. From the looks of things, he's making this recording from the sensor station on the Command Deck. "Hazard's report is generally correct, if brief. I... I'm pretty sure the Matrix of Hate was destroyed before we even left the planet. I think I heard Shockwave firing on it." He shakes his head. "I remember the... the hatred..." He stops, leans forward over his console, and adjusts something, then continues, "I remember the hatred clearly, but I was so focused on that that other things..." Red Alert glances away, but this time it seems to be out of embarrassment. "Some things might have, erm, slipped." He looks back at the recording device, which seems to be set above the monitor of the console he's using. "I suspect that if you talked to every Autobot who was down there, you'd get a different story from each one. "Whether the Hate Matrix was destroyed before we took off or not, it's certainly gone now, but I wanted to address... address anot-" He cuts off, glances down at a meter, shakes his head and continues. "Another matter. I realize a lot of you don't understand why someone would even attempt what they did. I would like to remind you of /when/ this happened. "These things were created a million years ago. That would be three million years after the departure of the original Ark. Those of you who were on it, or who were built since then, don't really understand what it was like, but..." Red Alert shakes his head. "By that point, most of us had all but given up hope. The Ark, Optimus Prime, the original Matrix, all of you - we thought they - you - were gone for good. Now, think about that - and think about how many times since your return that we've absolutely /needed/ that thing. And then ask yourself, 'Is it really that strange that someone might be desperate enough to try and create a replacement?'" Red's right hand goes up to cradle the right corner of his forehead and 'helm' and he shakes his head, looking down and slightly offscreen. "Primus help us, we put all our greatest hopes in something that's spent most of the last five million years lost." He then straightens, blinks, and leans forward to inspect another reading. The last words are distracted as, without looking up, he reaches up to shut off the recorder. "Red Alert out." Autobot Message: 3/101 Posted Author Brynner And Maxitran Wed Dec 03 Lightspeed ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ So, I went ahead to Brynner, at first thinking it was just me, but apparently Gears, Strafe, Keeper, and Kup were there as well. There were a few Decepticons, and apparently Fleet was there as well. I'm sure that those that have been paying attention, Brynner is where Maxitran had fled with the Matrix of Fear. Brynner was also a tourist attraction, a wild west type deal being the main draw. There I met with the former owner, Braxturl, who apparently confused me for some kind of 'space doctor', much like his former chief scientist, Maxitran. Braxturl thought Maxitran had run, but the automations, who had just gained sentience, knew the truth. Maxitran was still there, disguised as one of them. He tried to run when he figured out what was going on. The Decepticons killed Braxturl, after freeing one of their own from his bindings, and a firefight with the automations started, but was quickly ended. But the fighting wasn't over. In the long run, Maxitran killed himself with a bomb in his chest, before I could properly stun him. I'm sorry, but I tried. Maxitran, though, found something. Something that scared him a lot. He had been on Agnorax, and found something that caused him to tell us that we have to stop the Matrix Quest. That the Matrix is supposed to be lost, and that he saw -it- flying through the cosmos like a blazing comet. I don't know if he means the Matrix of Leadership, or something else, but he was really shaken up about it. We have to head to Agnorax, because the Decepticons, and Fleet, both would have overheard what was said, and would be after whatever it is. The Matrix of Fear, as far as I know, was not on scene, but if Maxitran had it on him, it might be destroyed now. With any luck, it is now lost in space as well. Lightspeed out. Autobot Message: 3/102 Posted Author Agnorax Thu Dec 04 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** More proper reports will be forthcoming, I'm sure, but I wanted to quickly pass on this information: Allosa, the daughter of Agnorax's High Scientist, indicated that 'Maxitran' built a Matrix detector along with the High Scientist, but then destroyed it and ran off (persumably after it) once they had the Matrix's rough location. Said location was Velocitron, in the Marshall Cluster. I think we know our next place to visit! - Colonel Marissa Faireborn Autobot Message: 3/103 Posted Author Agnorax Thu Dec 04 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Quick text report. "Visited Agnorax with Lightspeed, Marissa Fairborn, Jayson Redfield, Noah Wolfe, and James Bailey in search of the Matrix. When we arrived, we found a science fair in progress. The natives are familiar with Transformers, and not fond of them - Maxitran was, indeed here. He supposedly collaborated with their Lead Scientist, Urus, and afterwards destroyed their equipment and left. "While I was present, the science project of Urus's daughter went missing, and I was accused of the theft. I offered to allow them to search me, but they would only be satisfied with a disection. Being as I wouldn't be satisfied with that, we decided to find the project. "Bailey discovered that Compton Xabat was on scene and, in fact, possessed the object. While in pursuit of him, I learned that the Decepticons Onslaught, Sinnertwin, and Dirge, were also at the fair - and they learned I was there. Once we caught up with Xabat and the Decepticons caught up with us, things went about as one would predict, and they got predictably worse when Decepticon reinforcements Avalanche and... a Sharkticon arrived. Eventually, the local girl, Allosa, was able to recover her science project, and we were able to ensure that she made it safely away from the scene of the battle before withdrawing ourselves. It was from her that Marissa was able to get the information she provided, and for which I thank her. "Respectfully/Very Respectfully "Red Alert" Autobot Message: 3/104 Posted Author Battle on the Planetoid Dis Sat Dec 06 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text report:) A routine patrol picked up some odd energy readings on the Planetoid Dis, off in the Alpha Centauri system. Since that's where Cybertron's hanging out right now, I decided it would be prudent to take a team of Autobots to check it out. There was me, Mishap, Whirl, James Bailey, and even Monstereo, though I had no idea how he got there. Anyway, there was some sorta strange device there, and the corrupted Autobots and Decepticons--that's Scrapper, Cliffjumper, Nightbeat, Steeltread, and Fleet--were all hanging out around it. Things got weird, fast. First, the corrupted guys turned on one of their own, Steeltread. Not sure what they did to him, but he seemed to pass out as a result. Then, this device, it turned out to be a portal, and they were pulling something horrible out of it. Not sure what they were, but they were some of the most disgusting monsters I've ever seen, and I've seen plenty. Long story short, we beat the monsters and the Fallen's flunkies, and Monstereo had one of his tapes cause the portal to self-destruct (good work, by the way). It was a lot harder than it probably seems from this report. The important thing, though, is that we managed to retrieve Steeltread. He claims that his former comrades pulled out whatever it was that made him turn against the Autobots, and that he's back to being himself. As much as I want to believe that, we have to check him out, physically and psychologically, before we can restore his priveleges and re-instate him as an Autobot. Until then, he is to be confined in a stateroom in the Living Quarters, with two guards watching the door at all times. -- KUP Autobot Message: 3/105 Posted Author Salusa Secundus Sun Dec 07 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text report. "After intercepting a Decepticon transmission indicating they were on their way to Salusa Secundus where Galvatron believed he would find the Matrix, I piloted the Orion Pax into the Lost Nebula to follow. Whether the Decepticons had a genuine lead or another dead end, it was necessary to investigate. Hazard and Silverbolt accompanied me to the planet surface, despite the fact that the planet was, to all appearances, a dead world. On the surface, we discovered a surprisingly good-conditioned spaceport and an extremely large group of Decepticons, including Galvatron, Cyclonus, two of the Sweeps, Soundwave, and Catechism. All told, we were outnumbered three to one, and given just who some of those on the other side were, we felt it prudent to lay low and observe. Fortunately, there was some sort of atmospheric interference which, while irritating to me, personally, also seemed to keep the others from detecting us. "The Decepticons found what looked to be some sort of ancient research academy, itself clearly once used by Cybertronians - not just Cybertronians, but Decepticons, as the statues of Straxus and other Decepticon warlords attested to. We followed after them, though the Gate, courtyard, and eventually into an ancient laboratory/library of some sort. In the center of this was what appeared to be another Matrix, but by this point I was quite certain it wasn't ours. This one invoked feelings of rage similar to the Matrix of Hate, but they were more... directed. I found myself furious over every... every slight ever done against me that had not yet been accounted for, desperately wanting revenge for them. Thus, I think it was some sort of Matrix of Vengeance. "The Decepticons made a mad dash for the Matrix, when another robot, Flatline, entered, claiming that Matrix was reserved for the Avatar. The Decepticons struggled against Flatline and each other for it while I attempted to access the local computers and Hazard and Silverbolt... provided cover. At least, that's what we tried to do, though the effects of the Matrix made it hard for... some of us to focus. I'm... still sorting through the images I downloaded. The systems were not as compatible as the ones on Bakrane. I believe, however, that facility had been by ancient Decepticons as a weapons research and development facility - and that the structures themselves were even older than that, perhaps older than our species. Straxus /has/ been to that planet. The names Promethion and Madmind were in the files, but I haven't been able to determine anything about them besides the fact that they're Decepticons. "Galvatron was able to gain the Matrix, but it seemed to possess him. He claimed to be Avatar, and fired on Cyclonus. Fighting among Decepticons and Flatline resumed while I tried to locate Hazard, who was engaged in battle with one of the Sweeps. With as many of them as there was, retreat proved difficult, but fortunately Grimlock arrived as back-up, and was able to keep the Decepticons occupied while we withdrew. Somehow the Matrix was removed from Galvatron and he returned to himself, but much weakened. Flatline struggled with Soundwave and... the Spider Insecticon for the Matrix, but I believe he got it in the end. I'm not sure what happened after that, as we were already trying to retreat, but before we had even cleared the building self-destruct alarms began to sound, and the facility destroyed itself before we had even returned with the shuttle to the Orion Pax." "Continued." Autobot Message: 3/106 Posted Author Salusa Secundus, continued Sun Dec 07 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text only. Continued. "There are a lot of uncertainties about the final outcome of today's events. Among the worst possible results I can think of is that all the Decepticons survived and can be repaired, Flatline escaped unharmed with the Matrix of Vengeance, and there are back-ups of the information contained in that facility. Thus, we should operate under the assumption that this is what happened - if it's not that bad, we'll be in for a pleasant surprise, and if it is that bad, we'll be prepared. Now, according to the Fallen, Straxus used the Matrix to imprison him and his troops in another dimension. At this point, we have to ask ourselves, 'Are we certain the Matrix he used was the Matrix of Leadership?' Even if the Fallen himself thinks so doesn't necessarily make it so. But if he did, we have now established a connection between him and a false Matrix as well. Either way, I think any connection between Straxus and any Matrices are worth investigation. Unfortunately, there's little to go on right now, but I quite suspect that these... Decepticons, Promethion and Madmind are somehow connected to it all, and believe we should keep watch for information on them as well." "Short version for those with shorter attention spans: Went to Salusa Secundus to find the Matrix of Leadership. Found the Matrix of Vengeance instead. It's bad news, and may be a means of resurrecting Avatar. Everyone probably escaped, including the people we don't want to have escaped, and the facility itself has been destroyed. Keep an eye out for connections between Straxus and the Matrix, or any Matrix, or for mentions of Promethion or Madmind." Autobot Message: 3/107 Posted Author Note On Sweeps Mon Dec 08 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Quick text only note. "Somewhat surprisingly, it would seem that Sweeps are sensitive about their appearance, as well overly proud of their beards. Combatants may want to look into means of removing said beards as a possible demoralizing measure. Other methods of marring their appearance, including discoloring of their talons and denting torso armor may also prove useful." Autobot Message: 3/108 Posted Author Further Security Measures Tue Dec 09 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text notice: "Until further notice, channel privlages, base access codes, and computer accounts for Cliffjumper and Perceptor are revoked. Please review report designated 3/88. All measures being applied to Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, Raptor, and Steeltread are now extended to Cliffjumper and Perceptor. Steeltread, it should be noted, is under review for possible reinstatement; there is reason to believe that he is no longer under outside influence. The others remain potential threats." Autobot Message: 3/109 Posted Author Decepticon Chain of Command Update Tue Dec 09 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Autobot file on the Decepticon chain of command has received a recent update: Catechism has apparently replaced Ramjet as Air Commander. The other details are left as they were. (OOC note to Cate's player: Haha! Caught you! :D ) Autobot Message: 3/110 Posted Author Zombie Planet pt 1 Wed Dec 10 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text Report:) Based on the information we obtained from the op on Delta Parvenu, I decided to take some Autobots to check out this "Madmind" character. After chattin' up some information brokers, we discovered that he had apparently taken up residence on some planet called Tazma IV. We landed a shuttle on one of their cities and it seemed deserted, at least at first. All of a sudden, though, zombies started chargin' out from all over the place at us. Yeah, zombies. Corpses brought back to life, and usually with a bare minimum of intellect. Usually they're slow, but these ones were real marathon runners. Fast zombies are the worst, people. And there were even a few mutants with special abilities in the mix. That made things much harder. It didn't take long to figure out the Decepticons had a hand behind this. Most of the zombies used to be the indigenous inhabitants of Tazma IV, and they were robots like us, except they don't transform. The mutant zombies, though, were all Decepticons. It's like the zombie plague affected them differently than the Tazmans(is that even what they call themselves?). Also, there were posters everywhere, giving advice to survivors, and they were all signed by the "Civil Decepticon Authority" or some nonsense like that. Anyway, so I had Foxfire track Madmind's scent while me, Grimlock, Fireflight, Col. Faireborn, and Durango kept the zombies at bay. We ran into Shockwave, Sinnertwin, and Catechism, but they didn't seem interested in fighting us too much, especially since the zombies were trying to kill them, too. We both agreed that to basically use each other as zombie bait to get further ahead, until, at some point, we'd turn on each other. At least that was the idea. Autobot Message: 3/111 Posted Author Zombie Planet pt 2 Wed Dec 10 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Eventually after killing a whole bucketload of zombies, we reached the man we were looking for. Most us did, that is. I got pulled away by a mutant zombie (the damn thing used its tongue like a lasso), and the doors to this guy's inner chamber slammed shut in my face, sealing me off from the others. Then I got attacked by what seemed like every fragging zombie in the city. I must've killed dozens of the bastards, but I was quickly running out of strength and didn't expect I would survive. Then, suddenly, all the zombies just slumped over and collapsed to the ground, right when I was about to give out. Turns out that it was this Matrix of Everlasting Life, which Madmind created, that animated the zombies. If a robot died on the planet, this Matrix would somehow bring it back to some mockery of life and provide it with the energy it need to kill and feed on those that aren't dead. And Madmind--whose preferred name seemed to be Vial--was carrying that Matrix, but, luckily, our little coalition took out him and his twisted Matrix. And not a moment too soon. Before we left, I copied some of this guy's files, and sent them to our intelligence boys. Already they tell me they're getting a lead on the next possible location of the Matrix. Looks like there might be something in the Spectral Climbs that's not on regular star charts. We'll have to check it out. As for Tazma IV, it's a fragging mess, but the survivors of that planet should have half a chance of pulling through now that the zombies are gone and that damn Decepticon is dead. Might be worth sending some Autobot construction engineers over there to help rebuild the place after we finally get our hands on the Matrix. -- KUP Autobot Message: 3/112 Posted Author From Metroplex Wed Dec 10 Scrapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** Greetings, friends and comrades. My battle with Trypticon has ended. For weeks we fought one another, narrowly avoiding plunging into Cybertron's star. Back and forth our own private war raged, with neither of us able to gain the upper hand. I could not let you all down again, and he fought me every inch of the way. The last I saw of Trypticon he was drifting deeper into space, away from the new Cybertronian system. He was greatly damaged, unable to communicate, and as furious as I have ever seen him. I, depleted of energy, have returned to the United Kingdom on Earth. My deepest apologies for being unable to fulfill my duties as Autobot City for these past weeks. My condolences to Rodimus Prime on the loss of the Matrix, but I know in my spark our quest to find it will succeed. I shall return to inactivity for my extended repairs. Do not hesitate to call on me again when I am needed. Sincerely, - Metroplex Autobot Message: 3/113 Posted Author Tales From The Ghostworld Thu Dec 11 Lightspeed ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ So here's how it all went down. We were forced to make a landing on a planet in the Spectral Climbs sector of space. It, quite literally, appeared out of no where. Once there, though, we discovered that it had been ravaged by some kind of disease. That and the Decepticons had been forced to land as well. Further exploration of the planet led us to believe that something caused this, and that it merited investigation. So I, Dee-Kal, Gears, and Clutch, went out and investigated. Our search took us to a techno-mansion, where apparently the scientists and engineers of the world worked. It was here that we learned that they lived still, sort of. As holograms, and seemed a bit wanting to regain a more permanent, and less automated light, form. This is important, as they forced themselves into this holographic form to try and live through the disease. A disease that came from a Matrix. I'm reluctant to say this this is a Matrix of Disease right now in full, nor am I going to say it is the Matrix of Leadership. There wasn't enough data to determine if it was real or just another copy. It was, though, with out a doubt, the cause. Finally, and most importantly, we did discover clues as to where the Matrix went, when they launched it back into space to try and stop the deaths. It was sent to Planet Turnbuckle. That is all. Signed, Lightspeed Autobot Message: 3/114 Posted Author Tales From The Ghostworld 2 Thu Dec 11 Lightspeed ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Galvatron and his Decepticons were there when we were told where to go next, though he was busy being possessed, and deactivated at the time. We still need to be careful regardless, as the Decepticons most likely know where to go as well. Signed, Lightspeed Autobot Message: 3/115 Posted Author Starship Nico Sat Dec 13 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text only:) Getting rough out there on this old mech. We never seem to catch a break. Well, enough complaining. Got an "anonymous" tip out there that the Matrix was on an abandoned spaceship near the Spectral Climbs, and that it was, in fact, powering the ship. So, after grabbing Grimlock, Sideswipe, Lightspeed, Fireflight, and Powerglide, we checked it out. We split up into two teams, with me, Lightspeed, and Fireflight checking out the bridge, and Grimlock, Sideswipe, and Powerglide heading to the engine room. Yeah, I know. But that's how it went down, dammit. It didn't take us long to figure out why the ship was abandoned. It was extremely clean, too clean, in fact, and after accessing Captain's logs we discovered that the crew was killed, and disintegrated, by the ship's cleaning drones. These drones then proceeded to attack my team and Grimlock's, but seemed to be distracted easily by fires and uncleanliness. Meanwhile, Grimlock's team found the "matrix," which, as you might imagine, wasn't the right one. Then Powerglide apparently opened--and destroyed--it, and he underwent a transformation similar to the one Rodimus Prime went through when he opened the real Matrix. He became bigger, stronger, but he was still "special," if you know what I mean, and I think you do. My team caught up with Grimlock's, and we noticed some sort of energy creature floating around the room. It was like a cloud of vapor, but charged with power. It spoke to us, and seemed friendly. Apparently it had been captured by someone and sealed away in a containment unit (probably a reverse-engineered Matrix revamped for this purpose), then used to power the ship. And then, almost like clockwork, we met the culprits, some guys from Powercorp Intergalactic who entered the ship and wanted their toy back. They didn't seem happy that we opened it, and were going to shoot us, but we managed to fight them off. The energy creature--thank Primus--then returned Powerglide to his normal size and left, stating that it would destroy the ship once we left. I figure Powercorp sent us that "anonymous" tip and wanted us to get past all the traps and drones and nab the fake Matrix for them, then they'd get rid of us. That didn't work, of course. I mean, who do they think we are? As for why the ship and the cleaning drones went homicidal, I haven't got a clue. Was it residual energy from the fake Matrix altering the machines somehow? An unrelated system error? Who knows. The important thing is, we learned some more information on the fake Matrixes that seem to be all over the galaxy AND we avoided a PRIME problem. Get it? -- KUP Autobot Message: 3/116 Posted Author Quest's End Mon Dec 15 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert appears on screen. He's a bit battered, though not seriously damaged as near as the viewer can tell. Despite this, however, he sits with a bit of a slump, his expression and posture suggesting someone who is deeply ill. "Autobots," he begins sadly, "the Matrix Quest is over. We have regained it. And are, perhaps, the more damned for it." He pauses, then continues. "Rodimus Prime, Kup, Sky Lynx, and I investigated a... lead... that suggested the planet Goth. There we encountered a large Decepticon force consisting of Cyclonus, Catechism, two Sweeps, Buzzsaw, and a ferret cassette. We also encountered a native who claimed that the King On High would help us if we told him the tale of how we came to be there. Kup and the Decepticon, Catechism, both presented their own version of events, and then, what... appeared to be the ghost of Alpha Trion arrived. He told us he had the Matrix, that it was safe, and that he would use it to battle Vector Zeta. The... hologram was very convincing, but I noticed a rippling of a curtain and found a secret entrance to an adjacent lab. Thunderwing's. He not only admitted to being responsible for every false Matrix we've encountered on this Quest, he had the real one with him, but... something was wrong with it. "I'm sure most of you remember the Neocron incident a few years back. How the Quintessons built a smaller version of Unicron, how the real Unicron then possessed it, how Neocron was defeated but... vanished, along with Rodimus... how Rodimus returned during a Decepticon attack on Alameda, but was, himself, possessed by Unicron. How the possession seemed to suddenly end. Thunderwing claimed that the Matrix itself had been infected by Unicron, had become tainted with its evil and infectious. And Rodimus Prime... Rodimus Prime confirmed it. In order to contain the evil of Unicron, Rodimus absorbed it into the Matrix." Red Alert's expression is grim, though not particularly shocked. Indeed, he lowers his head. "This may explain why the search has been so difficult. The Matrix, it seems, has turned against us." Then he shakes his head and looks up. "Thunderwing had the Matrix locked in place and had set off a bomb that would cause a black hole to consume the whole planet, possibly more. He then fled the area. Of the rest of us, some of us battled the Decepticons, some worked to free the Matrix, and I attempted to access their system for information on the black hole bomb. I am... embarrassed to admit that it was Catechism who actually disabled the device, while Rodimus was able to free the Matrix. The fight continued from there, however, with the Matrix passing hands several times over the course of the battle. Eventually I was able to retrieve it from the... ferret... thing... while Sky Lynx kept the Sweeps occupied. In the end, we were able to escape inside of Sky Lynx. By this point, Rodimus Prime had been knocked unconscious when some of the lab equipment exploded, so I was left to carry it back to the Orion Pax." He straightens. "It is in the laboratory. I have had it locked down and placed under guard. Everyone is to keep good distance from it, and no one is allowed access without *my* direct orders." Then he stops and thinks. "Or, erm, Jazz's, Kup's, or Rodimus Prime's, of course. It is... not as it was, and I... if Thunderwing was, in fact, honest about its infectious nature, I fear for all of us right now. I know I would have preferred to avoid contact with it." He shakes his head. "That is all I have. Red Alert, out." *Blip* OOC note: The actual coded object is locked, so it's still down on Goth. But Red was the one who stumbled off the battlefield with it. Autobot Message: 3/117 Posted Author CD My Docu~/Fireflight/Private Mon Dec 15 Fireflight ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OOC - FYI, This is something Flight wrote that accidentally got posted it seems, to the public Autobot files for anyone to read. /Create File: Whocares.txt in folder Fireflight/Private DO NOT READ/ /Open file: C:/My Documents/Fireflight/Private DO NOT READ/ WHO CARES? We do not have a matrix - WHO CARES? On earth, we went twenty years without using it. And Cybertron, four MILLION years passed. And since then, we used it whenever we saw fit. A creature from Hell wishes to invade - WHO CARES? We have fought off invasions before on our own! He has a thousand - more than a thousand! But we, we have the Gestalts, a power well known. No more do we have the Wisdom of those past - WHO CARES? Amongst our numbers, we have just as much wisdom! I say its time to put it to good use. For years before the Matrix, we fought for Cybertron. Enemies vast now rally against us - WHO CARES? We know where they come from - that pool We can be ready when they emerge - ready to strike. Who would give up so easily? Just a fool. We have lost the Matrix of leadership... Who cares? I do. Do not get me wrong. But I also know something true That commanders are obeyed because we are ordered. But Leaders we obey because we are willing to. Save C:My DocumentsFireflightPrivate DO NOT READWhoCares.txt Autobot Message: 3/118 Posted Author Reaver Encounter in Egypt Wed Dec 17 Jetfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Last night we had a brief encounter in Egypt with minions of the entity calling itself 'The Fallen.' Scrapper, Fleet, and Nightbeat had apparently captured an Autobot, Padlock (OOC: An NPC gumbybot). I accompanied Kup and Foxfire to retrieve him. There were also other Decepticons in the area, including Predacons and at least one Terrorcon. From Padlock's own accounts Scrapper appears to have tortured him prior to our appearance, perhaps in an attempt to demonstrate to Nightbeat how transformer phsyiology works. Disgraceful, even for a mech as deranged as Scrapper. Upon our arrival, Scrapper released a swarm of mecha-spiders. Unfortunately we weren't able to procure a sample for later analysis, but from visual scans they appeared to be automated and based somewhat off the Nepsan Ice-Spiders. We were able to rescue Padlock, but subsequent attempts to disable and retrieve Nightbeat were less successful. Foxfire and I withdrew with Padlock as he was in need of urgent medical attention. Kup appeared to have 'gone to ground'. I'm pleased to report that Padlock is on his way to a full recovery in Autobot City. I have absolutely no doubt that Kup will also make his way back to a base in reasonable condition. He is, after all, Kup. Autobot Message: 3/119 Posted Author Saturday Mission Wed Dec 17 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** *** Locked from: Kup *** After spending some time with the Autobots I became aware of a situation within the Autobot ranks that has the potential for severe reprecussions if left unchecked. Various complaints by Autobot and EDC forces have led me to believe that Autobot Security Advisor Kup... does not know the true meaning of Christmas. Accordingly, this Saturday we will be deploying a joint EDC/Autobot team to rectify this situation. Kup is under the impression that I am due for a meeting concerning security matters with him at Autobot City, but in actuality we will be persuading him to join in and spread holiday cheer via decorating Metroplex's Christmas tree, Christmas caroling outside of Autobot City, baking cookies, making snowmen (and snowbots), donating to charities, and spending time with friends. Any available EDC troopers and Autobot soldiers are encouraged to participate in this mission. Note that the target must not know of this operation until it is too late. --- RULES OF ENGAGEMENT --- Mission Overview: Teach Kup the meaning of Christmas & holiday cheer Operational Command: Joint Where force may be used: This is a non-combat mission When force may be used: See above Mission Lead: Col. Marissa Faireborn Mission start date: Dec 20, 2029 Mission start time: 1600 EST Signing Officer: Col. Marissa Faireborn Comments: I've booked the meeting room in Autobot City to serve as our holiday party that evening, once our primary mission is completed. OOC: Saturday, 4pm EST. Expected to continue through the evening. Autobot Message: 3/120 Posted Author Matrix Decay Wed Dec 17 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text only report. "Short attention span summary: The Matrix now appears to be the source of an intense decay field that, if left unchecked. The use of a force field-lined lead hazmat storage unit seems to contain the effects. Meanwhile, the laboratory requires extensive and immediate repairs, while much of the rest of the Orion Pax requires more moderate repairs. "Complete report: Apocraphycius reported that his light bulbs were burning out at an unusual rate, and that his lock had ceased working. As I had asked him to inform me if his quarters did not meet his satisfaction, I investigated. While in the living quarters, I noticed a faint flicker in the overhead lights, and overheard a buzzing sound. Since Apocraphycius was in the process of repairing his own lock, I decided to look into the overhead light. Unfortunately, I found that my own state room's security lock was also malfunctioning. Several more minor malfunctions were noted over time, while some quickly became major ones. We were joined by Jetfire and Grapple, both of whom assisted in investigating the phenomena. "All over the living quarters, doors, racks, lights... everything was showing signs of excessive age, and while the rush to get the Orion Pax finished might account for some of the failures, this seemed increasingly beyond what was explainable. I also began to detect assorted scents, such as burn-outs, metal decay, insulation gone brittle, and so forth. We were in the process of replacing a servo in the doorway between the living quarters and the mess decks," some may note that Red Alert is not using the unofficial name, "when lights were lost entirely in the mess decks. It was also at this point that we were joined by Kup, Vigil, and Turnabout. Jetfire, meanwhile, decided to check on Engineering. "I found the smell of decay to be stronger, and was able to trace its source to the laboratory, which was in an alarming state of decay. Holes could be seen in the decks and walls, wiring beneath was frayed and brittle, stanchions had flat collapsed, and so forth. It looked like a laboratory left to rot for thousands of years, not one that was in use just days ago. The sensors trained on the Matrix should have alerted me sooner, but it would appear that those were among the first to go. The vault in which the Artifact had been stored also suffered, and the lock no longer functioned. Apocraphycius suggested the use of a lead-lined Hazmat container, while Turntail recommended force fields. By fortunate co-incidence, Grapple just happened to be carrying one of those around. "Grimlock was able to cut through the broken vault doors, and the Matrix was placed in the containment unit. Thus far, we've seen no further signs of decay, and the initial repairs were begun in the laboratory. I will be coordinating with Jetfire and Grapple to organize their completion, including the re-installation of a new sensor grid. No sensors can be installed /inside/ the containment unit, because the decay effect is too powerful there. Security sensors on the outside, along with vault repairs, have the highest priority. Additionally, we'll be organizing a number of repair teams to search throughout the ship and undo the rest of the damage. Priorities for the other systems are as follows: sensors first, then weapons, propulsion, communication, life support, and finally, incidentals, but with this modification: life support systems are to be /checked/ with the sensors, but if they are found incapable of sustaining our human guests, the humans will be transported off the ship until we can affect repairs. They shall be /repaired/ at the listed prioty level. Not all the systems have been affected to the same degree, and many are still functioning at normal levels, but everything needs to be check. "-Red Alert" OOC note: the life supports are fine. Red just doesn't know that yet. Autobot Message: 3/121 Posted Author Travel Report Wed Dec 17 Durango ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Autobot spinny gives way to...Durango! He's clearly amidst a tropical paradise, all Transformer-sized. He's holding a mixed drink with an umbrella in it in one hand, and looks very, very confused.* "Uh...so...while I was mid-interrogation on Plymah, ah up'n took a walkabout way out past the stump, an' some othas weh theah, an' a Shahkticon from Unicron told us teh press his belleh button...and then I touched a tree...and..." *He seems very flustered, even more so now that a scantily-armored black-and-orange femme has come and cuddled up against him, cooing. Durango looks scared. Scared and confused. And then the feed cuts out.* Autobot Message: 3/122 Posted Author Anomaly Adventure Thu Dec 18 Fireflight ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hey. Last night while In my quarters, I suddenly found myself... well, NOT in my quarters. Jetfire, Grimlock, Durango and some Decepticons were there too. There was also a sofa, a soda machine and some other stuff. " see? He can pay attention! "Anyways, there was also a Sharkticon painted as a clown... claimed only one of us could leave if we pushed the button on his stomach in one hour... but people started to dissapear. Uhm, I have no clue if they got back or not though... Oh! Quickswitch was there too, but was one of the ones who dissapeared. One of the Decepticons did too. Then when the hour was up, everyone of course rushed at the Sharkticon... I was scouting around, but aside from us, it was an Infinite Featureless Plane. There was no Head Death though. So anyways, uh, I didnt see exactly what happened, but the Sharkticon turned into a ball of light. Oh! There was also an argument that the sharkticon - who thought he looked like a minion of Unicron - didnt look like a minion, but that got interrupted as the buzzer was up. The ball of light ate Jetfire and others, sucked them in and stuff until there was just me and a Decepticon. The Decepticon questioned the Sharkticon more, but the Sharkticon just said 'REmember the Koala Bear'. Oh yeah... there was a Koala Bear, I wasn't paying too much attention but one of the sweeps I think stepped on it, and it turned into a chair, then exploded all over us. The goo didnt seem to come back to reality with me though, otherwise I'd offer a sample. After it said to remember the Koala Bear, it turned into a big button. The Decepticon pushed it, and then I was back in my quarters. Anyways, uh, Fireflight out. Autobot Message: 3/123 Posted Author Encounter with Raptor Fri Dec 19 Fireflight ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I went back to Earth for a time. I had stuff to think about. While flying about though I ran into Raptor - At first, I was going to attack, but then I held off as he started to talk. I was hoping to get some... information out of him. After a time though, he fled, and mentioned something about Cybertronian biblical tales. Anyone know anything about that? I'll keep looking for Raptor. He ran off before I could do anything more. Also, Red Alert? I could /really/ talk to you sometime. Autobot Message: 3/124 Posted Author Captain's Log: 1219.2029 Fri Dec 19 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TELETRAAN III ARCHIVE ACCESS * * * INPUT PASSWORD: ****** SELECT FILE: ORION PAX Captain's Log, Solar Date 1219.2029 ACCESS: *General AUDIO ARCHIVE BEGINS NOW... "Captain's log, solar date 12-19 dot 2029. After recovering the Matrix from the Planet Goth, it became apparent that Unicron's presence had all but corrupted it entirely. Not only would it be dangerous for me to take possession of it once more, but it was posing a threat to the safety of the Orion Pax and her crew. Left unchecked, Unicron would have completely dominated the Matrix -- controlling the one thing in the universe that has any power to stop him. I had no choice but to once again enter the Matrix. "Two years ago, Jetfire and I developed a system of directly interfacing with the Matrix. In the past, I only had such... Vivid encounters with the Matrix when I myself had been heavily damaged, on the brink of death. While I learned a great deal that time upon my solitary journey within, I was warned by the Ancient Autobots that I was to not delve too deep -- that I could lose myself within the mysteries of the ages. However, in light of the current crisis facing the Galaxy, I had no choice but to return -- to rectify Unicron's presence and restore the Matrix as a force for good. "This time, however, I did not go alone. Kup, Sky Lynx, Gears, Red Alert, Foxfire, Lightspeed and Springer, as well as Marissa Faireborne and Talazia Keldahoff, volunteered to join me in the Matrix. I theorized that the presence of additional personalities, especially those of my friends, would help support my individual ego within the boundary-blurring power of the Matrix. Once inside, it became apparent that Unicron all but controlled the Matrix, having remade it in his image and trapping the resident personalities of past Autobot leaders within prisons constituted from their own flaws. Strangely, we began at the beginning -- Speaking to Prime Nova, who set us on a path to encounter Prime Nova, Sentinel Prime, the previously-unknow Matrix-bearer Sarikus Prime, Alpha Trion and finally Optimus Prime himself. After helping each overcome the prison of their flaws, they gave us helpful advice in locating the next Prime and eventually, lent their support in overthrowing Unicron's corrupting presence. Foxfire was briefly possessed by Unicron, but Optimus Prime managed to save him through sheer force of personality alone. "The Matrix has been fully restored, but that was only our first trial. We must face The Fallen and Vector Zeta, and end their threat to the Galaxy once and for all. I have set the Orion Pax for a direct course to the Medusa Cascade. With the power of the Matrix on our side once more, I can only hope that we can once again achieve the impossible..." Autobot Message: 3/125 Posted Author The Destruction of Galvatron Sat Dec 20 Punch ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Punch appears on the screen, bandaged and in maintenance devices, but alive. "What a day! What a day!" he bemoans. "Punch reporting. It seems Galvatron made a deal with the devil, and merged his consciousness with the rogue creation factory Vector Zeta. He... disassembled the moon of Dis to create a horrific new body for himself, which he used to try to ravage Cybertron and destroy Vector Sigma" Shaky 'Punch-Cam' footage of the gigantic Galvatron's assault on Cybertron is seen. Punch grins. "A load of us through crashing or fighting managed to get INSIDE him, and I'll tell you, I've not seen anything like it. Not sure what happened upstairs, but I was grabbed by some tentacles and rescued by Springer and some human. We had a run-in with some Reavers and Decepticons and then the entire place exploded. I was barely able to escape with my life." He looks down slightly. "Some were not. Amongst the missing, presumed dead are: Red Alert Fireflight Springer Kup" He pauses. "But the influence on the Autobots who were being controlled by Zeta seems to have waned, though I'll expect them in for full questioning. Also Galvatron himself was destroyed, you might even see his /head/ orbiting Cybertron. Do not be sad Autobots, though we have lost a great many friends, we have struck a great victory. Now comes time for repairing and regrouping. Punch out." Autobot Message: 3/126 Posted Author Rome-o Fri Dec 26 Sideswipe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's Sideswipe, he's in a minor outpost converted from a derelict garage, he's apparently got something to say, let's all listen! "Okay, so I was modeling for a few of these Lamborghini egg-heads. The guys flushed the plans for the okld Contache apparently and needed my help.. So, yeah. I was there. That's not the wierd part though, because Runabout was there too! Said he wanted to steal a car for his girlfriend, his girlfriend being Collateral apparently.. So I roughed him up until he got all whiney and threatend to shoot at the people that weren't smart enough to find noncombustable cover.. Well.. rather then risking that, I kind of.. let him go.. Yeah.." He looks away from the camera, rightfuly ashamed, "Good news though, no casualties and minor collateral damage!" Blip! Category:Reports